Some thermosetting compositions produce thermoset products having good toughness, some having good moisture resistance, and some having good processability. However, to date, a thermosetting composition producing a thermoset product exhibiting each of those characteristics, to the extent that it could be prepared in large scale, and used in high performance applications under significant stress and moisture exposure, has not been made.
The present invention seeks to solve these problems.